Wild Card
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: Hinata is going to a new school with her best friends. On her first day she meets an interesting boy named Kiba who always has a dog by his side. She didn't know it then but Kiba will change Hinata into the person she wishes she could be but was too shy.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! This story might containa lot of OCness. One of these characters is made up.**

Chapter 1

Hinata walked into Konoha High School, remembering what Naruko told her. ' Be calm and just be yourself.' She walked into the consellor's office, holding her books tight to her chest. When she came in she saw a guy with brown spiky hair, two red triangles on his cheeks, a tight black muscle shirt, and khaki cargo pants. He was slouched in the chair with a dog beside him. She caught his eye and shyly turned and walked to the desk. The boy just watched her as his dog slept.

" Yes, how may I help you?", the lady at the desk asked.

" Ummm. I-I'm here to get my schedule. I-I'm new h-here you see.", Hinata was nervously shaking. Hinata had a feeling the boy behind her was staring a hole through her. ' He must think I'm weird.'

" I see, have a seat, the consellor will be with you in a moment.", she instructed.

" O-ok.", Hinata turned and sat a seat away from the boy.

The dog woke up and looked at Hinata and ran to her. The dog propped up on Hinata's lap which scared her, making her drop her books.

" Akamaru come here.", the boy called the dog who came to him. " What have I told you about scaring people?", he looked at the girl who bent down to pick up her books.

" I'm sorry. Here.", the boy picked up her book and gave it to her.

" Th-thank you.", Hinata was looking at the ground. ' He's kind of cute.'

" I'm-"

" KIBA INUZUKA! How many times have I told you about that dog?", the consellor came in.

" I don't know. I lost count.", Kiba shrugged.

The consellor handed Hinata her schedule, " Show her to her classes."

" Why? I don;t go to half of mine.", Kiba's dog pulled on his khakis and Kiba sighed, " Fine. Come on.", Hinata followed Kiba to her class.

* * *

><p>" So what's your name since you know mine?", Kiba asked looking ahead.<p>

" Hi-Hinata. Hinata Hyuga.", Hinata looked at the ground.

" Well Hinata, here's your class, bye.", Kiba ran to get out of the school with his dog behind him.

' He seems to wild to be in school.' Hinata looked at the door and took a deep breath, and entered the room.

" Hinata! You're here!", bell rings, " At the end of class."

" Sorry Naru.", Hinata looked at a blonde hair girl with two spiky ponytails, blue eyes, dressed in an orange shirt with black skinny jeans.

* * *

><p>" Hinata I can't believe you're here.", Naruko hugged Hinata.<p>

" Naruko stop killing Hinata.", a girl with alburn hair that was medium length and layered, she had hazel eyes, was leaning against the wall smirking. She had on a red tank top with black straps and lace, blue jeans that had a chain attached from the belt loop to the pocket, a black belt, and a pair of black boots that had buckles down it.

" Risa!", Hinata came over and hugged Risa, " With the way you dress, are you sure your name fits you?"

" I don't know, ask my parents.", Risa laughed.

" H-Hey do ya'll k-know Kiba?", Hinata looked down.

" Uh, Risa does. She's part of his fan club.", Naruko smiled.

" Shut up Naruko You don't know where he could be!", Risa looking aorund freaking out.

Naruko just fell on the floor laughing so hard she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! This story might containa lot of OCness. One of these characters is made up. This is my first KibaHina story so if i mess up please tell me.**

Chapter 2

" You can share a locker with me Hinata.", Risa was putting her combination in.

" Thanks.", Hinata pulled out her schedule.

" Hinata-san.", Neji waved.

" Neji-san.", Hinata turned and smiled.

" Yo Neji!", Risa flipped a peace sign.

" Honey I miss you!", Naruko ran up to Neji and hugged him.

" Huh s-since when did those two get together?", Hinata asked.

" 6 months ago, and ever since then they been all lovey dovey.", Risa made a sick face.

" Hey love birds stop making out in the hall.", Hinata saw a girl with two buns walk up to Naruko and Neji.

" Oh stop hating Ten-chan."

" Oh trust me I'm not hating. Neji's fan club is maybe."

" Well then, maybe me and Narukoshould teach them a lesson again.", Risa cracked her knuckles.

" Please don't repeat six months ago.", TenTen shuddered.

Hinata tugged Risa's sleeve, " W-What happened l-last time?"

" The hospital got 850 patients.", Risa smirked.

" We were like ninjas in action! You better believe it!", Naruko pumped her fist in the air.

Everyone had a sweat drop except Risa who was still smirking at the flashback in her head about the incident.

" Bad Neji. How dare you have so many fans for these two to beat up?", TenTen shook her finger at him.

" Well, I can't hit a girl.", Neji threw his hands in the air.

" Really Neji? I remember when you used to hate my poor Hinata.", Risa hugged Hinata.

" W-well. Me and Neji are c-cool now.", Hinata waved her hands around.

" Yep. Now quit judging!", Neji yelled at Risa.

" Fine I won;t judge. I'll just hurt you!". Risa yelled back.

' Poor Hinata. Stuck in the middle.' TenTen and Naruko had a sweat drop to their thought.

Naruko grabbed Hinata's wrist, " Come on cause their gonna start fighting."

" **3...2...1.**", TenTen counted and books were being flung.

Hinata disappeared and they found her being tossed back and forth. Naruko and TenTen jumped in, " HINATA!"

After a while Naruko and TenTen screamed, " WEEEEE!"

Neji grabbed Naruko, Risa grabbed Hinata, and the floor grabbed TenTen.

" Again again!", Naruko squealed.

" I feel loved.", TenTen sat on the floor.

* * *

><p>Lunch time soon arrived while Hinata was walking with Naruko and TenTen. One of her books fell and hit someone's foot.<p>

" What the hell?", Hinata heard someone yell.

" Whose book is this?", someone else yelled and Hinata looked back and saw a girl with pink hair holding up her book.

" Umm, t-that's m-mine.", Hinata walked nervously up to the girl.

" Ain;t you the new student?", the girl asked harshly.

" Y-y-yes."

" Well let me give you a warning. I am Sakura Haruno! #1 popular girl. Don't touch Sasuke Uchiha, if you do, you will painfully,", Sakura cracked her knuckles, " Regret it."

" I'm Naruko Uzumaki, as you already know, one of the three of Hinata Hyuuga's friends. You mess with or touch her, you will painfully regret it.", Naruko cracked her knuckles, smirking.

" I hate you Naruko.", Sakura gave Naruko an evil glare.

" I hate you too/ Just keep Sasuke away fro me, he's getting way too attached.", Naruko smiled.

" This isn't over with. Just wait.", Sakura looked at Hinata.

" Run along Pinky.", Risa shooed Sakura away.

" I'll leave because **MY** Sasuke-kun is waiting for me. Let's go Ino.", they both left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! This story might containa lot of OCness. One of these characters is made up. This is my first KibaHina story so if i mess up please tell me.**

Chapter 3

" Who was that?", Hinata asked.

" That was hoe ass Sakura. Don't worry about her.", Risa told Hinata.

They were sitting down eating until a guy with raven hair walked over to them, " Well hello Naru-chan."

" Jackass.", Naruko responded.

" Now how can you say that to me?"

" I just did so, easily."

" Now, now Naruko what have I told you about that attitude?"

" Fuck off Sasuke, I believe your hoe is waiting for you.", Naruko pointed at Sakura who was glaring.

" Uchiha, what are you doing over here?" They looked up and saw Kiba.

" None of your business Iznuzuka."

" But it is mine." Everyone turned to see Neji.

" I don't have time for this. Seeyou later NA-RU-CHAN." Sasuke said as he walk back to Sakura, who put her arms around him.

" What are you still here for?", Neji looked at Kiba.

" The consellor wanted me to see how Hinata was doing.", he looked at her, " How are you doing?"

Hinata was going to say fine, but Risa jumped up, "She's doing fine with me around."

Kiba smiled quickly to where only Hinata noticed and walked away. " See you guys around.", Kiba waved.

" Risa quit forcing yourself to Kiba!", Naruko shouted.

* * *

><p>Hinata was walking outside and heard something near by and decided to walk to where it was coming from. When she got there she saw Kiba smoking a cigarette under a tree.<p>

" Kiba-kun!", Hinata marched over there and snatched the cigarette out of his mouth.

" Wha-"

" What do you think you're doing?"

" That's what I was about to ask you."

That's when it dawned on Hinata what she just did.

" S-sorry, sorry. It just happen when I see something like this, I have to stop it."

Hinata had her head down embarrassed.

" Don't be embarrassed. It's a good thing.", Kiba tried to catch her eye.

" H-How?", Hinata looked up.

" It makes you a good friend, wife, and mother.", Kiba realized what he said and looked away. Out of habit, he lit another cigarette.

" Kiba! Stop that!", Hinata went through Kiba's pockets and took his cigarettes and threw them in the water left over from the rain. She grabbed the wrong end of the cigarette Kiba just lit and burnt her fingers.

" Ow!", Hinata swished her hand around.

" Stop!", Kiba grabbed her hand. He pulled her up by her wrist and to the water fountain. He ran water on her burn then dried her finger on his shirt.

" You need to stay away from fire.", Kiba got up and ran his fingers through his hair brushing it back, " I'll work on the smoking. Your sudden personality change scares me too much.", Kiba smiled and walked away waving.

" Th-Thank you K-Kiba!"

Hinata blushed thinking of Kiba's face, gentle touch, and his little peep show.

' For a wild boy, he's pretty gentle at times.'

* * *

><p>" Risa what would you do if Kiba and Hinata end up like me and Neji?", Naruko was walking down the hall with Risa.<p>

" I don't know. I'll fight anyone for my Kiba, but I'll do anything to protect Hinata or make her happy.", Risa sighed.

" That's tough. It's possible they might be together, since Kiba's tough and Hinata's sweet. You know like a fire and ice combination. She could calm him down and he'll be able to protect her.", Naruko explained.

" I just hope I'm over him by then. I'll get mad, but I don't want to hurt her. I'll get over it probably. Just promise me you'll make sure I do nothing to hurt her.", Risa looked worriedly at Naruko.

" Ok." They shook hands on it.

" If she's good for him Loving someone means being able to let go and wanting them be happy, right?", Risa smiled.

" Yep."

" I might let her have him. There's always Gaara."

" Slutty much?"

" No, I've been quiet about my loving Gaara because of Kiba."


End file.
